1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building framing and erection methods and, more particularly, to a modularized structure framing system and module erection tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, many methods and devices for aiding in the construction of buildings are known. Due to the high level of labor intensity in the construction of a building, many attempts have been made to speed up the construction process by using pre-fabricated components.
Completely manufactured structures are known as one attempt to insert the benefits of the assembly line into residential construction. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,558, issued in the name of Shea, Sr., et al., discloses one such manufactured house unit which includes multiple separable sections. However, such structures have obvious and apparent limits to their adaptability for use in other types of construction of dwellings.
Manufactured components, such as pre-fabricated roofing trusses, have been known and available as another attempt to speed up the framing process. Examples of such prefabricated trusses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,287, issued in the name of Muir, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,806, issued in the name of Tuomi.
Techniques utilizing more extensive arrangements of members are also known. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,374, issued in the name of Himes, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,931, issued in the name of Mongan, examples of such techniques are disclosed for both residential and commercial construction, respectively.
Other framing systems are known that concentrate mostly on providing rapid erection of wall to roofing connections. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,611, issued in the name of Lewis, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,950, issued in the name of Goodson, Jr.
Although the above methods and devices each provide a modicum of labor savings, none can provide extensive savings during field erection of otherwise unique residential and commercial structures. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing just such an apparatus and method.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved modularized structure framing system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved modularized structure framing system which can be used in conjunction with a plurality of module tools.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved system for framing a new structure in one day using a series of tools to aid in framing erection.
Briefly described according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, several wood modules and assemblies comprise the modularized structure framing system: single-wall module (94xc2xdxe2x80x3-by-16xe2x80x3), double-wall module (94xc2xdxe2x80x3-by-32xe2x80x3), quad-wall module (94xc2xdxe2x80x3-by-64xe2x80x3), window modules (most common sizes), door modules (most common sizes), corner post assembly, and partition exterior wall intersection assembly. Odd-sized window and door modules are constructed on-site. The modules are constructed of lumber and nails. They can be manufactured by existing wood forming, cutting and attachment technologies. The wall, window and door modules are preconstructed using 1xe2x80x3-by-4xe2x80x3s and 2xe2x80x3-by-4xe2x80x3s. End pieces of each module are 1xe2x80x3-by-4xe2x80x3. Both window and door modules have headers. Predrilled holes for electrical wiring are set near the bottom of vertical members in the wall and window modules.
Further, a plurality of alignment tools are provided. The corner alignment tool has a 90 degree angle and a 3.55 inch wide by 1.25 inch deep groove running throughout. The wall straightness tool also has a 3.55 inch wide by 1.25 inch deep groove as does the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped wall alignment tool.
An advantage of the present invention is that the simple design can be used in conjunction with existing tools and products.
Another advantage of the present invention is that modules and assemblies can be fabricated which meet most standard construction sizes.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it can be easily assembled into a complete frame structure.
Further, the present invention saves time, and therefore labor costs, by allowing rapid erection. Different module styles can be formed which meet a variety of needs, from different wall sizes to windows and doors, and a single story structure can be easily xe2x80x9cdried inxe2x80x9d in as little as two working days.
Advantages of the alignment tools are many, in that they prevent accidentally going out of square, provide a means to ensure verticality, straightness and 90-degree angles, and are easily moved and shifted to different locations as a job progresses.